tmnt story
by alice hamato
Summary: anna was once just a regular tiger but now she is a mutant loose in New York and doesnt know where she belongs. can the boys help her before it is too late? (in the story she has long black hair and violet eyes.)
1. Chapter 1

hey guys this is my first story on here, i hope its good. i do not own tmnt , although i wish i did, i only own my oc`s.) rated m for mature) will take place in 2014 universe.)

**my oc.**

**name: anna paige**  
**nickname: tigress**  
**age:16**  
**personality: lovable, kind, can be deadly, protective, loyal, dominate.**  
**crush: raphael**  
**extra: controls fire and ice**  
**looks: half tiger half girl. long black hair in high pony tail. violet eyes that turn red when angry(psychotic), blue when sad(depressed), green when in love(lustful), pink when embarrassed(shy), and silver when confused(young kid like), purple when scared(weak). ( each eye color has it`s own personality)**  
**dislikes: shredder. foot clan.**  
**likes: turtles, friends, family.**  
**weapons: a black scythe**  
**mutant type: tiger  
bio: was born a regular tiger but had been touched by a human when her mother had been killed, was taken to new york to be a test subject for the the foot clan. mutated into the tigress. escaped and killed all the foot ninja that went after her. wants to find out where she belongs.**

**Run.** that is all that`s going through my mind. the sounds of guns cloud my hearing, blood falls into my eyes and down my body. my eyes shine bright purple. i ran and ran until i came to a dark over shadowed peer. i tripped and fell onto my arm, breathing heavily i turned around and saw the foot closing in on me with stun guns and rope. shaking i jumped to my feet only to scream out in pain, my ankle felt broken. one member of the foot clan ran forward and tried to stick me with a stun gun, growling my eyes changed from purple to red real quick. i hissed and grabbed him with my strong arms and crushed him like a tooth pick. his lifeless body fell to the ground as i smiled a psychotic smile. letting out a laugh that caused a chill to go to the men`s bones i stood to my full height, 5`9, which was shorter than most of the foot, and attacked. guns were thrown against the crates, bodies were ripped apart, and screams could be heard from miles away. i giggled and started to lick the blood off my fur. my red eyes gleaming in the moonlight, my sharp canines drenched in blood, my claws having pieces of clothes stuck on them. my tail swished around, feeling anxious i looked around thinking i had missed one. i heard a whimper to my left.** bingo.** smiling i slowly walked over and peered over a crate to see one of the younger men crying and holding his twisted arm close to his chest.

"well now" my voice sounded deeper and more deadly."what do we have here? i seemed to of have missed one."

he jumped and looked up at me in fear, he started to back away screaming and crying the whole way, i laughed and followed suit. he cornered himself by a shipping container. i bent down so i was eye to eye with him. my red eyes narrowed.

"why are you in the foot clan?"

"i-i needed the money t-to keep my mother alive..."

i tilted my head and purred." you`re in luck little one, im feeling generous. i`ll let you go this time, but if i see you again i will slit your throat with no hesitation. ** .**"

he nodded really quick, i stepped back and he sprung to his feet apologizing and ran off towards the way they chased me from. i sighed and my eyes went back to their normal violet color. i fell to the ground finally feeling the pain from my ankle, grinding my teeth together, i kept my scream inside. my vision started to go black, i was still breathing heavily, but a sudden thud brought my senses back. i looked around with my eyes, a tint of red in them, i saw there in the shadows four tall being watching me. i growled and showed my teeth.

"dont come near me!" i hissed and tried to stand up. hearing shuffling i snapped my head back to them to see bright blue eyes staring straight at me. i screamed and jumped back trying to crawl away. big hands grabbed my sides as i started to try and kick them with my good foot." I SAID DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

"you are hurt, you need help!"

"I DONT NEED ANYTHING FROM YOU! NOW LET ME GO BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

"you wouldnt kill me."

"um leo...look around us."

i felt the man tense up and look around, all at once he dropped me and i tried to limp away. my eyes shown dark red, my body stiffened as i stood and turned around only to come to a halt. there in front of me stood four 7 ft turtles with different colored headbands. i gaped at them and started to shake. the one in blue was looking around at all the dead bodies and looked back at my blood drenched fur. he took out his katana`s and got in a fighting stance.

" leo thats not a good idea! she has instincts you know!" the purple on said.

my eyes blazed with red as i got in a threatening crouch. hissing my claws grew longer and sharper. "**put your katana`s away now.**"

he didnt make a move to put them away so i growled and lunged. i landed on his shoulders and started trying to claw his face but was knocked off by nunchuku, i flipped in the air and landed in another crouch. shaking out my fur i turned and started to run, my ankle forgotten, i took many turns but kept hearing them behind me. i started to worrie, what if they were with shredder and the foot, im never going back so if they are i will **kill** them!


	2. Chapter 2

purple eyes (fear)watched the four turtles from the shadows, they were searching around the area she had hidden. shaking with fear, Anna started to walk backwards but stepped on a piece of wood that broke in half alerting the four brothers where she was. all four heads turned towards her as she screamed and took off again. suddenly a chain came into her vision and wrapped tightly around her body, pulling on some of her fur, causing her to growl in pain. she landed and skidded to a stop a few feet away from a manhole. wriggling around, she sat herself up and started trying to get the chain off.

anna pov:

i felt a tug on the chain and saw the blue one pulling me closer to them, i hissed and spit at them making the orange one jump back and hide behind the purple one. as they pulled me closer i felt the tears rolling freely down my cheeks, not being able to hold them in i let out a cry. silent tears slowly turned into weeping into sobbing. my breathing was uneven by the time the blue one got a hold of my arm, i jerked it away and whined. it was hurt by the way i had landed and skidded on it. he kneeled down to my height and tried to look me in the eyes, i kept them closed just waiting for whatever was going to happen.

"who are you?" his voice was soft yet stern at the same time. i shook and scooted away a little bit but was stopped because i had hit one of the others legs. i opened my eyes and looked up, not a good idea, i blushed and closed my eyes tightly and looked down.

"shit!" i felt the legs move away and looked around, my face as red as the turtles head band. he was blushing as well.

"dude did she see your dick?~"

"shut it mikey!"

"aww dude!"

"i said shut it!"

"guys! can we focus here. she`s hurt. leo what are we going to do with her?" the purple kneeled and took my arm in his hand, i hissed at him and showed him my teeth. " calm down, im trying to help." i stared at him with curious eyes.

"a-aren`t you with s-shredder?"

they all looked at each other and laughed.

the orange one sat in front of me, too close, and i blushed. " dude~ we are fighting against shredder. im guessing you escaped from him.'

i nod.

the blue one kneeled beside me as well. " im going to untie you now, will you run?" i shook my head. " i wont run, i ran because i thought you were with shredder..."

the red one snorted and shook his head. " we thought you were a psycho mutant on the loose randomly killing people."

" i guess we are equal then." the blue turtle took off the chain and helped me stand, as soon as i placed a little weight on my ankle i cursed and fell into his chest.

blushing i apologized. " seems like my ankle is broken..." the purple stepped forward and took a look, he put a little pressure and my eyes turned straight to red and i hissed and crouched low about to attack.

"LEO!" pain erupted from the back of my head and as i fell to the ground i saw the look of fear cross the purple banded turtle`s face. _great, i tried to kill him...i dont belong here..._

hours later. normal pov:

anna laid on the table not moving, her left ankle in a make shift cast and breathing regularly. the boys were in the main room with a furious master splinter.

" why! why did you go above ground!?"

" master, the foot were doing taking hostages in the sub ways, and we stopped them. and on the way back we saw something being chased by dozens of foot soldiers. when we got there all the foot soldiers were dead and there was a mutant tiger. she was talking to something behind a crate and a younger foot soldier ran off."

"how do you know she isnt dangerous?"

donnie stood and walked forward. " master, she was scared stiff, she was doing only what her instincts told her to do."

master slpinter sighed and stroked his beard. " very well, leo see what she was doing for shredder. donnie make sure she is cared for. i need to meditate more on this." master splinter walks back to his room as the boys sat on the couch made of pizza boxes.

"hey donnie?"

"yeah mikey?"

when is she going to wake up?"

"should be soon, i need to go check on her."

donnie stands and leaves to his lab as mikey follows him leaving raph and leo alone in the living room.

"hey leo"

"what raph?"

"what do we do if she is dangerous?"

"i dont know, we will figure that out when the time comes." leo leaves to the dojo. raph leans back on the couch and sighs, closing his eyes. his thought went the the young tigress, the way her body moved, what her fur felt like when he carried her to the lair, her beautiful eyes that changed colors, and her strength. what was going on with him?

in donnies lab:

donnie and mikey were checking on the tigresses vital signs and making sure she was comfortable.

"she is very beautiful."

donnie looked at his younger brother with and shook his head.

"don`t get too attached, we might have to do something we dont want to do if master splinter thinks she isnt safe."

"like what?"

"i dont know mikey, i dont know."

in the dojo:

leo sat in his meditation form as he tried to meditate but he couldnt get the girl out of his mind, she was so scared when they caught her. it was saddening. what had shredder done to her to make her that way? he didnt know but he would find out. he just hoped master splinter would let her stay, she could help them in their fights.


	3. Chapter 3

just so you know i will make the boys 10 while anna is 16 in this story.)

donnie`s pov:

she wasnt moving, all the tests stated that she should have woken up hours ago but with no such luck. i sighed and sat back in my chair and rubbed my hand down my face in aggravation. why did leo have to hit her so hard!?

my door opened i turned and saw master splinter and leo walk in.

"oh master splinter, good afternoon. she hasnt woken up yet. i dont know what`s wrong with her."

"Donatello...i dont want her to stay here in the lair."

"w-what? but master, she was scared she didnt know what she was doing! leo come on, you can`t agree with this!"

"master splinter knows whats best for the safety of our family, we must do what he say`s...im sorry donnie."

they both turned and left the lab as i slumped back down into my seat with wide eyes. **it wasnt her fault...why should she get punished for shredder`s wrong doing?**

leo`s pov:

of course i knew this was wrong, but i can`t go against master splinter! sure she was scared...anyone in that position would be.

"master.."

"yes Leonardo?"

"are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"sigh...Leonardo, as your father you must trust me on things. i sensed a darkness in her heart, she can be as deadly as the shredder if provoked. it will be best if she doesn't wake up in the lair. get Raphael and both of you take her to the surface and leave her there to wake."

"master!"

"Leonardo." glares.

"y-...yes sensei..." i turned and went to raph`s room, and knocked on the door.

he opened the door and looked down on me.

"what?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"master say`s we need to take the girl and leave her on the surface."

"WHAT?! AND LET THE FOOT GET HER!?"

" look i dont like it either but it`s father`s orders!"

he went silent while glaring down at me, i didn't flinch or show fear. he huffed and disappeared in his room and returned a little while later with his sai, he bumped my shoulder and left me there standing in front of his room. i sighed and followed him. we walked silently to donnie`s room and knocked on the door, a soft come in was heard from the other side. i opened the door and walked in with raph right behind me. donnie shook his head at me and turned around and pointed towards the girl. i gulped and picked her up, she was really warm. i mentally slapped myself and handed her to a waiting raph. he took her quickly and held her close. i nodded towards Donnie but he glared at me.

i turned away and led the way out, mikey saw us and hopped over to us with a happy smile on his face.

"hey what are you doing with tigress?"

"tell him Leo." raph growled out. i sighed and put my arm around mikey`s shoulders.

"mikey...master thinks it would be safer to not let her wake up in the lair.. so we need to leave her up top."

"what?"

"what leo`s trying to say is that she cant stay down here because she is too dangerous so we are going to leave on top of a building to leave her vunerable!" raph said angerily.

"you cant do that leo!"

"ENOUGH!"


End file.
